cyquillfandomcom-20200214-history
Rankarth
Rankarth is a planet within the Bledspace of the Blood Sphere. It has several continents, sub-continents, and many islands. The world has never been completely mapped. Rankarth is slightly larger than Earth. It has a number of nations located on it. People from Rankarth are called Rankarans. Continents There are five major landmasses known on Rankarth. The exact definition of what constitutes a continent, sub-continent, or large islands differs between the various peoples. The largest known landmass has no overall name although it is commonly called the northern continent. The continent's central region (roughly half of the landmass) is known as Genseille. The peninsula of Enkara to the south is under the control of the city-state of Avrington. To the northeast is the Pathoral subcontinent, which is cut off from the rest of the northern continent by the Mountains of the Night. North and east of Genseille is the broken peninsula of Erva. Erva is said to have been shattered by the falling of some deity. South of Enkara is the Rehonn Isles, a chain in the Narrow Sea that connects the large continent to the continent of Skaron Valo. Skaron Valo is home to the twin kingdoms of Dervelcronn and Suvrakcronn (previously the single nation of Cronn). The nation of Emuria is separated from the two kingdoms by the Nareek Gorge. East is the is the large plains of the Karontar. In the center of the Golden Sea is the Dawnbreak Isles. The Dawnbreak Isles is the heart of the Hyrivan Empire, which was born on the largest island, Meveradil. The other major islands are Rilladil, Durrondil, and Tharusdil. West of the Dawnbreak Isles is the continent of Vespari. Vespari contains the subcontinent of Aklea, home to the city-states of the Cities of Six. The southern parts of the continent are home to the clans of the Hundar and is named after the people that live there. The Lydera Sea is on the western side of the continent while the eastern coast is home to several peninsulas. North of Vespari is the island-continent of Ir. Ir is a mountainous island of extremes. The lower elevations are home to lush jungles full of dangerous and colorful life, while the peaks are barren and snow-covered. East of the Dawnbreak Isles is the continent of Datura. This long, narrow landmass comprises of two regions, Datura proper and the dense rainforests on the subcontinent of Par Nishrav. Par Nishrav is considered inhospitable by anyone but the Alfkyn who live there. Datura is more civilized and has some small coastal cities. Far to the northeast of Skaron Valo, across the Empty Sea, is the continent of Qassar. Little is known of Qassar because of its distance and the krakens of the Empty Sea. The city of Sevorligh is said to have been built by the Giants and is the size of a small country. Bodies of Water * Golden Sea - located between the continents of Skaron Valo, Vespari, and Datura. The Dawnbreak Isles are located in the center of this sea. ** Falcon Bay - an inlet of the Golden Sea into eastern Aklea. * Traders' Sea - separates the northern continent, Ir, Vespari, and Skaron Valo. There are many trade routes between the four continents in this sea. ** Maleenian Sea - an inlet of the Traders' Sea into northern Aklea. ** Iadanic Sea - an inlet of the Traders' Sea into northern Aklea. * Lydera Sea - a semi-landlocked sea in Vespari. It is surrounded by land on three sides. * Locked Sea - a large western sea between the two continents, Ir and Vespari, and the Barrier Islands. * Father Sea - a semi-landlocked sea in the southern coast of the northern continent. It opens up into the Locked Sea. ** Big Brother Bay - the larger of two bays that opens up into Father Sea. ** Little Brother Bay - the smaller of two bays that opens up into the Father Sea. * Narrow Sea - the body of water between the northern continent and Skaron Valo. The Rehonn Isles are in the Narrow Sea. * Pale Sea - a sea lying across the northern coast of the northern continent. * Sea of Tova - a small inland sea in the northwest corner of Aklea. * Scorching Sea - a landlocked sea located in Skaron Valo. It separates Skaron Valo into two sections with small land bridges in the north and south. * Empty Sea - a large sea that separates Qassar from the rest of the known world. The Empty Sea is home to krakens. Nations * Hyrivan Empire ** Dawnbreak Isles ** Cites of Six ** Greater Lex ** Phyli ** Myloris ** Dervelcronn ** Suvrakcronn ** Emuria * Clans of the Hundar * Genseille * Avrington * Duecar * Grand Pathorland * Erva * Kirn Confederation Biology & Anthropology Sentient Species * Humans - they are the most populous species on Rankarth. * Hyrivans - a human subspecies that hail from the Dawnbreak Isles. They are short and slim with long limbs and large eyes. Hyrivans also have markings on their bodies that are only visible to Alfkyn. This, along with their short stature, lead many to believe that they are descendants of Human-Alfkyn hybrids. They allegedly came from a land far to the south called the Silver Lands. * Alfkyn - besides humans, they are the major species on Rankarth. Alfkyn are shorter than humans with proportionally shorter limbs. They have four clawed fingers on each hand and three-toed feet. Their eyes are narrow with vertical, cat-like pupils and their ears are long and pointed. Alfkyn have long flexible tails. Alfkyn are more agile and nimble than humans but not as strong or fast. They cannot see red colors as well as humans but they can see some ultraviolet light. Alfkyn have markings covering their bodies that are only visible in ultraviolet light. Animals * Rankaran Great Hawks - they are moderately sized raptors that are used to transport messages across Rankarth. They are intelligent and strong fliers, able to carry messages across the seas between continents. * Vipercats - they are predatory cats that live in the Everjade Rainforest. They have brown fur with black stripes. Alfkyn in Par Nishrav have trained vipercats to fight with them. * Krakens - huge squid that inhabit the Empty Sea. They are very territorial and large enough to pull down ships. Celestial Bodies Rankarth orbits a yellow star and has three moons that orbit it. Vayl is the closest moon and is a light blue color. It is the smallest moon. The second moon, Galameris, is a pale white and the largest moon. It orbits half as quickly as Vayl. Omerus is the farthest moon and is reddish brown. It orbits half as quickly as Galameris. The Celestial River is a glowing band in the night sky whose individual stars cannot be distinguished by the naked eye. During certain parts of the year, a large dark hole in the river can be viewed. It is considered bad luck if someone is born when this hole is in the sky. Category:Cyquill Category:Planet Category:Rankarth